Questions Won't Help
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Mizuki displays her story of agony and sorrow at her point of view of the whole situation with Adam. basically it's just the story but a bit short XD Not really fan-fiction, but at the same time it is. x3


**Author's Note: Hello fan fiction lovers! Yes, I have ,yet again, abandoned my _in-progress_ stories so I could write a new one. Hopefully, this will not be. Although, I am planning to make this short and sweet, so maybe it will actually meet the stage of being complete. For people who normally read my stuff, I'll tell you know, it isn't going to be Naruto based. It's far from it, this is going to be from the wonderfully devastating manga, Kagen no Tsuki (aka Last Quarter of the Moon). Well, hope you enjoy! (So what if you never read it, trust me this won't be too hard to understand).**

**Chapter One**

Have you ever felt so alone? To be trapped within yourself, desperately looking for an answer? Why, why did this happen? Why did the victim have to be me? What have I done to you? Please, make it stop! Let me find what I am looking for! Does that sound familiar? Have you felt this pain? But if you can't recall, you could never even imagine it. It is impossible for words and too detailed for pictures. This can only be felt within your heart. If you ask, _how do I know if the pain is equal? _then my answer will be, you may not ever equal it but you know when you feel it. The most painful of all pains. I am Mizuki Mochizuki and I can assure you that I will give you a trilling yet not perfectly described experience. Maybe then, more people will understand.

Why do boyfriends betray you? Why does anyone betray anything? Do people think it is because the other will forgive them? That thought itself is unforgivable. I still wonder, why had he? What did Tomoki go for Aya so easily? Was I never enough for him? Or was I only his source to be well-known? Betrayal hurts, why does it exist? Questions will never solve your problems. If that was so, then my answer could always be, _why?_ How are you, _why? _Want this ring Mizuki, _why? _Why are you acting like this, _why? _See, things would never add up. This world was only created to torture.

I was so depressed when I heard it. A song with such beauty. Who was playing it? Why is someone with such genius work playing it out on the streets instead of recording it? That's when I saw him. His aquatic blue eyes were filled with sorrow. He surely felt his music. I had to approach this music godly figure. "What's your name?"

***

Adam, a music-loving man, has become somebody I could be near. Someone who I felt I could be comfortable with. His rented house gave me the same effect. Something always felt strange when I was in it, but he was there for me at the time. I never wanted to ruin such perfect moment. The song that made us meet always filled the air. _Last Quarter_, it even sounds like a name filled with some sorrow. Nonetheless, I loved it. But just imagine it, you hear this tune through all those happy moments and sad moments ...and devastating moments.

The song just kept going in my head when he told me he had to leave. Why did Adam have to leave? Of course he's a wonderful musician, but can't I come? I wanted to be with him, forever. That was a selfish thought, wasn't it, but he asked for me to come. So he did want me, not just because I looked like his girlfriend, right? "Will you play me that song once more, Adam?" I asked right before he left.

***

What did I do to get hit? All I wanted was to be with Adam forever but instead, the car hit me. Left me there to lose myself. Mentally and physically. And then, it was like I could never see Adam, ever again.

On my path to both worlds, I met her. And her cat, Lulu.

***

Was it destiny? Was it her who helped me back to earth, so I could find Adam again? It must be, that little one must've known I was looking for him. She knew that I wanted to stay with my lover, so she helped me.

But did it actually happen for that? If that is it, then why? Why can't I see him? Why can't I even look for him? I wanted to tell him that I was back...for him. I wanted to stay _with him. _That nothing could stop me, not even that car. That we were suppose to be go and pass _together._

***

That wasn't the last time I saw her. Hotaru Shiraishi, I mean. That little girl. Was she back to help me find Adam? She had even brought her friends, every one of them looking amazed. Will they help me?

They betrayed me though, with such words of pain. "Adam has passed, and he's looking for you in heaven." Adam was all along waiting for me? Was I the villain for leaving him alone? This couldn't have been the truth! Adam had to be here. He was waiting for me, so why did they lie to me saying that he...died. 19 years ago? Words without meaning aren't needed!

They weren't lying. Imagine the size of the arrow that would've shot me. I had betrayed them! I, the one who hates betrayal, betrayed them. I am such a hypocrite! My words were meaningless, useless! I wasted their time! I had to leave earth, so I could restore peace. To help Adam's loneliness and to stop wasting innocent people's lives. But she didn't want me to leave?

***

None of them wanted me to leave. They accepted me, even though I betrayed their words. Tomoki even came back. Should I return to my body so my spirit can live in peace? With all of their support, it could be done, couldn't it?

Then it hit me, not the car of course, I'm only a spirit. Adam! My lover! The only betrayal was from him! He loved me, but he expressed it through such agony, confusion and with the love for his dead girlfriend. I had to go back. If I don't, then all I'll do is have my spirit burn with pain and sorrow. I would be letting down so many people. I am sorry Adam.

That would be the last time we ever meet. I will always love you and hopefully, I will never forget you.

***

Then I was awoke in a hospital with everyone who loved me, some I don't even recognize.

Who are they? What happened? Adam, Lulu, what was she talking about? Surely, they meant it to comfort me. I will never understand this world, but I guess I will have to love living in it anyways.

**Author's Note: Wasn't this a heart-breaker and tear-jerker? To tell the truth, I think all I did was make the story short and in Mizuki's point of view. And add some twists in it? But I love Kagen no Tsuki nonetheless! And I hope you do too! :D R&R?**


End file.
